Nichts wie es scheint
by Lysama
Summary: Im großen und ganzen geht es um hermine die von todesessern gefasst wird.Die geschichte wird aus verschiedenen sichten erzählt so von DM NM HG SS BZ GW HP und RW.Es spielt nach dem Tod von Dumbeldore und nichts ist wie es scheint.
1. Gefangen

Im Großen und Ganzen geht es um Hermine die von Todesessern gefasst wird. Die Geschichte wird aus verschiedenen sichten erzählt so von DM NM HG SS BZ GW HP und RW. Es spielt nach dem 6Buch 7 wird also nicht berücksichtigt.

Ich habe die Kapitel die ich hatte nochmal zusammen gefasst und ein bisschen geändert es sollte jetzt endlich weiter gehen falls jemand die Geschichte noch kennt.

_Hermione_

Mit einem lauten Knall sprang die Kellertür auf.

Erschrocken wich sie in eine Ecke zurück, den dünnen Holzstab fest umklammert, sie zittere ganz entsetzlich. Hatte er sie also gefunden. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Zeit den Stab auf ihn zurichten, da traf sie schon ein Entwaffnungszauber und ihr Zauberstab flog im hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei diesen und seine eiskalten bleichen Hände hoben das Holz vom Boden auf. Eisern versuchte sie aufzuhören zu zittern. So oft hatte sie diesem Monster die Stirn geboten, doch jetzt war sie völlig außerstande irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen.

Inzwischen stand er direkt vor ihr sie konnte seien widerlich süßen Atem riechen und das platinblonde Haar sehen das unter der Kapuze hervor schimmerte.

„Hab ich die nicht gesagt das ich dich finde Ganger " säuselte er ihr ins Ohr während er sie näher an die kalte Kellerwand drückte. Angewidert drehte sie den Kopf weg, „Aber, aber Granger! Denk dran du gehörst jetzt mir "meinte er fast liebevoll und strich ihr eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht „ Von meiner Gnade hängt es ab ob du lebst oder stirbst „meinte er nun kalt und senkte seine toten Lippen auf die ihren und nahmen sich was sich wollten.

Hermine wollte schreien, doch sie konnte nicht …. Sie konnte nicht glauben dass es vorbei war, wollte es auch nicht. Seit Monaten war sie nun auf der Flucht vor Draco Malfoy.

Es war kurz nach ihrem Aufbruch zur Suche der Seelensplitter, als Hermine von Ron und Harry getrennt wurde. Todesesser waren aufgetaucht, ganz plötzlich mitten aus dem nichts. Sie hatte es geschafft zu entkommen. Wie, das wusste sie selbst nicht so genau überall waren Flüche durch die Luft geflogen und dann war sie allein gewesen, ganz plötzlich.

Auch Ron und Harry mussten entkommen sein, doch hatte sie auf ihrer Flucht nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Seit diesem Tag verfolgte sie nun das Frettchen. Sie hatten sich schon öfter gegenüber gestanden, aber immer war sie ihm einen Schritt voraus gewesen, bis jetzt.

Diesmal war alles aus, diesmal würde sie nicht mehr entkommen.

Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen nun über ihr Gesicht während Malfoy sie aus dem Keller ins Freie zerrte.

Kaum draußen spürte sie auch schon das unangenehme ziehen in ihrem Bauchnabel.

Er brachte sie zu ihm.

Voldemort.

Sie musste nicht einmal die Augen öffnen um zu wissen zu wem er sie gebracht hatte und doch tat sie es. Rot glühende Augen sahen in die ihren, grausame Augen. Völlig ausdruckslos blickte ihr schlimmster Albtraum von seinem Eisernen Thron auf sie herab.

Hermine die bis eben noch aufrecht gestand spürte nun einen harten Tritt in den Rücken und fiel vorn über, vor dem Monster Voldemort auf die Knie.

„Wen bringst du mir da Malfoy" zischelte der Dunkle leise und doch bedrohlich.

My Lord" säuselte der Blonde ergeben und warf sich auf den Boden um die Robe seinen Gebieters zu küssen. „ Ich bringe euch das Schlammblut Granger, Potters heiß geliebte Freundin."

Flüsterte Draco ehrerbietend und wich auf seine alte Position zurück allerdings nicht ohne noch einmal nach Hermine zu treten." Ahhh…diese Granger" meinte der Lord plötzlich höchst amüsiert "Haben wir ihre wertlosen Muggeleltern nicht erst gestern Nacht beseitigt?"

„So ist es mein Lord" schnarrte nun eine dritte Stimme, irgendwo aus dem Schatten hinter dem Thron. Hermine konnte sie nicht sofort einordnen, zu tief saß der Schock über diese Nachricht. Ihre Eltern tot, ermordet von Todessessern…wie war das möglich sie hatte sie doch fort gebracht. Sie durften nicht tot sein. Sie waren doch das einzige was sie neben Ron und Harry hatte. Nur gerade so gelang es ihr ihre Tränen zurück zuhalten. Niemals sollten sie diese Monster schwach sehen.

„Tja ….tja…was machen wir denn bloß diesem dreckigen, wertlosen Ding?!" zischelte Voldemort und sah den Platinblonden erwartungsvoll an.

" My Lord wen ihr gestattet würde ich sie nach Malfoy Mannor bringen, als Druckmittel gegen Potter." meinte Malfoy ergeben und senkte den Kopf.

„My Lord" meinte nun die andere Stimme aus dem Dunkel" Ich würde das Schlammblut hier behalten. Sollte Potter hier auftauchen so wäre es besser sie gleich hier zuhaben."Sagte sie und nun trat sie aus dem Schatten, mit schrecken erkannte Hermine ihn. Er war es der Verräter, der Mörder Snape stand nun neben Voldemort.

„Außerdem, " meinte Snape gehässig „hat Draco sich nicht gerade als zuverlässig erwiesen."

Vorsichtig lugte sie zu Draco er kochte vor Wut das sah sie verschwommen wurde ihr klar wie über ihr Leben bestimmt wurde ihre Gedanken waren viel zu trübe.

„Ja Severus du hast Recht. Sie bleibt hier!! Du wirst dich um sie kümmern. Du kannst mit ihr machen was du willst, nur lass sie halbwegs am Leben. Ach und Malfoy verschwinde aus meinen Augen …wenigstens hast du ein wenig deiner Ehre wieder hergestellt."

„ Danke mein Lord" presste Malfoy hervor und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

„Gut Severus, schaff mir das Ding aus den Augen"

„Sehr wohl mein Lord" meinte Snape und packte die immer noch erstarrte Hermine hart am Arm. Ihr Hirn arbeitet auf Hochtouren…sie sollte als ein Druckmittel benutzt werden und Ron und Harry damit schaden. Sollte dem Dunklen Lord nützlich sein niemals lieber würde sie sterben……niemals würde sie Harry und Ron gefährden.

Plötzlich erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und biss Snape in die Hand, der sie erschreckt los ließ.

Ohne weiter nach zudenken stürzte sie sich auf Voldemort und würgte diesen mit blossen Händen

Dieser lachte nur freudlos auf und sprach einen Crucio.

Von Schmerzen geqquält ließ sie locker und stürtzte hart zu Boden

Durch die unsagbaren Schmerzen ließ sie los und wurde zu Boden gestoßen. Vor Schmerz windend lag sie da, doch kein laut verließ ihre Lippen nur ein leises wimmern , dann über kam sie eine gnädige Ohnmacht.

_Draco_

Wütend schmiss Draco eine Vase zu Boden, als er in Malfoy Mannor kochte vor Wut! Snape!!!!!!Er hatte ihm seine Beute genommen. Er hatte Hermine haben wollen, er hätte ihr ihrer Arroganz ausgetrieben, ihr gezeigt wie wenig ein Schlammblut wert war. In seinen Träumen hatte er sich ganz genau ausgemalt wie er sie brechen wollte, auf dem Boden wäre sie vor ihm gekrochen. Wenn er mit ihr fertig gewesen wäre hätte sie ihm die Füße geküsst aus Dankbarkeit ihm zugehören. Ein braves Schoßhündchen wäre sie gewesen. Doch Severus Snape, sein Lebensretter, sein Patenonkel, sein Idol hatte ihm alles genommen, ihn lächerlich gemacht, das würde er bereuen und dabei war es ihm völlig egal das er ohne ihn nicht mehr leben würde. Wie ihm Wahn zerstörte er alles das ihm in die Quere kam.

„ Draco mein Schatz was ist? Hörte er auf einmal die zarte Stimme seiner Mutter hinter sich fragen. Wutschnaubend drehte er sich um und funkelte sie böse an. Er liebet seine Mutter daran bestand kein Zweifel, doch als er sie so an sah wusste er das er sie sogar töten würde um zu bekommen was er wollte.„Nichts Mutter1" meinte er nach einer ewigkeit," nichts das ich nicht wieder in den Griff bekomme" lächelte er falsch und stürmte an ihr vorbei. Er würde seine Rache bekommen und er wusste auch schon genau wie. Es war Perfekt.

_Serverus_

Fassungslos starrte Snape das ohnmächtige Mädchen an, doch nur einen kleinen, vom Lord unbemerkten, Moment.Griffendor !!!! Sie war halt eine Griffendor er hätte wissen müssen das so etwas passiert. „Wer hätte gedacht das ein Schlammblut so mutig ist" lachte der Lord" lächerlich! Mach ihr klar wo ihr Platz ist und das wir auch auf ihr Leben verzichten können." meinte er nun eisig .„Ja my Lord" meinte Snape ergeben und verbeugte sich tief und ließ Hermine hinter sich bald das Tor sich hinter sich schloss begann er zu rennen er musste sich beeilen, Wenn er nicht wollte das Granger verrückt wurde wen sie aufwachte musste er ihr schnell einen Trank verabreichen.

Er hätte nie gedacht das Draco das Mädchen je finden würde. Es schien das sich dieser sich doch sehr verändert hatte nach seiner Straffe für das Versagen bei Dumbeldor. Er hatte es erst kaum bemerkt aber Draco war nur noch auf seine Rache aus.

Er wollte Rache an jedem der ihn je gedemütigt hatte und Miss Granger höret auf jeden Fall zu diesen.

Sicher wäre das Mädchen als sein persönliches Spielzeug geahndet

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie später Männchen gemacht wen man es von ihr verlangte.

Doch konnte er nicht wirklich sagen das er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte. Er konnte nicht sagen das er das Mädchen mochte, nein um ehrlich zu sein er hasste sie und wenn er seiner Todesesserseite nachgab, war er keinen Deut besser als Draco, doch war diese Göre einfach zu wichtig für seine Pläne.

Obwohl es ihm sicher ein Vergnügen wäre sie zu seiner Dinerin zumachen, aber es galt einen Plan zu verwirklichen.

Kaum in seinen Räumen ließ er sie vorsichtig auf eine Couch gleiten und griff nach einem azurblauen Trank, seine eigene Erfindung.

Schließlich konnten verrückte Gefangene keinen Informationen Preis geben.

Vorsichtig flößte er ihr den Trank ein, hoffentlich war es nicht schon zu spät, nur eine Minute und alles wäre Vergebens. _Pff dummes, dummes Mädchen immer machte sie Probleme. _Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und entzündete den Kamin und setzte sich dann in den Sessel der Couch und betrachtete das Mädchen verstollen.

Sie hatte nicht ein einziges mal geschrien, beachtlich bei einem so langen Unverzeihlichen.

Diesen Heldenmut musste er ihr austreiben tot brachte sie ihm nichts mehr.

Es würde harte Arbeit werden sie am Leben zu erhalten das stand fest.

„Master!" fiepste ein kleiner Hauself der mit dem typischen_ Flop _erschien

„ Was!! „ fauchte er ungehalten

„Master Lady Malfoy ist Herr" stotterte der Elf.

„Schick sie in mein Arbeitszimmer ich komme gleich!"

_Narzissa_

Narzissa Malfoy hatte ihren Sohn sofort gehört als er nach Hause kam-

Er tobte mal wieder wie ein Verrückter.

Seit Snape ihm wie versprochen das Leben gerettet hatte, war er nicht mehr er selbst. Etwas hatte ihn von innenheraus zerstört.

Vorsichtig ging sie zu ihm „ Draco mein Schatz was ist?" wütend funkelte ihr Sohn sie an.

Was war bloß aus ihm geworden.

Ihrem Schatz dem einzigen Grund warum sie hier war Ihr Leben und sie würde es sofort für ihn geben wen es nötig wäre.

Behutsam strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Warum musste er wie sein Vater werden. Seine graublauen Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren" Nichts Mutter" zischte er „ nichts das ich nicht wider in den Griff bekomme"

Und schon war er an ihr vorbei. Severus ich muss zu ihm er wusste sicher was los war.

Wenn jemand ihren Sohn vor dem Wahnsinn retten konnte dann war das Severus.

So schnell sie konnte verließ sie das Mannor und apparierte nach Snakecastel, direkt vor Snaps Räume .Sie schnipste und sofort erschien ein Hauself "My Lady, sie wünschen "flüsterte der Elf und verbeugte sich tief „ Richte deinem Herrn aus das ich ihn sprechen möchte herrschte sie den Elf an und sofort verschwand er wieder.

Ungeduldig sah sie den Flur hinab und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Jeden Raum hätte er haben können, die schönsten Gemächer neben dennen des Lords und was wählte er die Kellergewölbe.

Erneut ploppte es und der Hauself erschien von neuem. „ Der Master empfängt euch in seinem Arbeitszimmer folgt mir"

Bereitwillig folgte sie dem kleinen Wesen. Sie mochte diesen Hauselfen , er sah zwar noch unansehnlicher als es diese Wesen eh schon taten, aber dieser sprach wenigstens vermunftig.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in dem Kreisrunden Arbeitszimmer ankamen alles war in grün gehalten dominiert wurde das Zimmer von einem riesigen schwarzen Schreibtisch vor einem Kamin gab es noch zwei grüne Sessel. In der Luft schwebten Kerzen und die Wände waren Regale voller Bücher. „Nehmen sie Platz Lady Malfoy" bat der Elf und wies auf einen der Sessel.

Kaum saß sie da sprang die andere Tür im Zimmer auf und Severus rauschte hinein.

So das war erst mal das Alte neuses folgt aber würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen. =)


	2. Was tun?

So und noch was neues hinter her ^^

_Serverus_

„_Narzissa meine Liebe womit habe ich diese Ehre verdient" meinet er galant und setze sich zu ihr._

„_Serverus ich wünschte ich könnte sagen ich würde kommen um einen guten Freund zu besuchen, doch dem ist leider nicht so." sagte sie traurig und lächelte ihn schwach an. Es entging ihm keine Sekunde wie schlecht es Narzissa gab sie war noch dünner und blasser geworden. Sicher sorgte sie sich sehr um Draco_

„_Keine Sorge das macht nichts also warum bist du hier?" erwiderte er ruhig_

„ _Es geht um Draco, also er heute nach Hause kam hat er wie ein Wahnsinniger getobt. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll er wird immer mehr wie sein Vater" Sie schlurzte auf die Tränen standen ihr in den Augen gerne hätte er sie getröstet, aber er wusste nicht wie und so ließ er es lieber._

„_Narzissa ich muss dir leider gestehen das ich an diesem Ausbruch schuld bin."_

„_Aber warum du ??? Ich hatte gedacht es wäre wieder wegen diesem Mädchen diese Granger ich hatte gedacht sie wäre ihm wieder entkommen und deshalb…"meinte sie verzweifelt._

„_Nein diesmal hat er sie gefangen …"Sofort fiel sie ins Wort, etwas das er nicht leiden konnte auch wenn sie es war.."JA aber warum dann…" "Lass mich ausreden Naarzissa „ brummte er ungehalten" Ich musste sie an mich nehmen sie ist zu wichtig als das sie als das persönliche Spielzeug von Draco enden darf. _

„_Dann kannst du mir jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen" murmelte sie „Hörzu du musst dich vor ihm in acht nehmen du bist jetzt auch seiner Feinde und ich bin sicher er wird versuchen dir zu Schaden" sagte sie und sah ihm fest in die Augen , eilig stand sie nun auf „ Ich bin schon zu lange hier Draco darf nicht wissen das ich hier war, ich muss los" schnell hauchte sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand durch die Tür und ließ Snape allein._

_Sie hatte recht, dachte er so bei sich, sein lieber Patensohn würde sicher noch ein echtes Problem darstellen. Als hätte er nicht schon genug zu tun, jetzt musste er sich auch noch darum kümmern. Einen Moment blieb er noch sitzen und beschloss zu gucken ob Granger wohl schon auf gewacht war. Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür und das was er sah ließ ihn vor Schreck erstarren._

_Hermione_

_Jede Faser ihres Körpers schmerzte als sie die Augen aufschlug, es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sich an das Geschehene erinnerte. Malfoy hatte sie gefangen , ihr Eltern waren Tod, sie war in Snaps Obhut und sie hatte versucht Voldemort mit bloßen Händen zu töten ,am liebsten hätte sie hysterisch los gelacht. Das alles war so furchtbar. Tränen über Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab, was sollte sie jetzt tun. Mühsam zwang sie sich von ihrem Schlafplatz auf um zu erkennen wo sie nun war. Das schienen Snapesraume zu sein und sie war allein. Allein, völlig allein das war ihr Chance sie musste abhauen. Ächzend erhob sie sich und schleppte sich zur ersten Tür die sie sah und rüttelte an dieser._

_Verschlossen und die nächste, verschlossen. Auch die anderen Türen und die Fenster waren verschlossen Verzweifelt sackte sie zu Boden._

_Sie war gefangen, ohne Zauberstab war eine Flucht aussichtslos und selbst mit würde sie in ihren Zustand wohl kaum weit kommen die Schmerzen die sie hatte waren fast unmenschlich, sie konnte sich kaum rühren. Was tun? Was sollte sie nur tun? Lebend durften sie, sie einfach nicht haben unter keinen Umständen. Verzweifelt sah sie sich in dem Raum um irgendwas musste es hier doch geben das ihr half. Als sie es schon fast auf gegeben hatte etwas zu finden entdeckte sie einen Brieföffner auf einem Schreibtisch. Unter Qualen erhob sie sich ein letztes mal und nahm den Öffner vorsichtig in die Hand. Ohne auch nur noch eine einzige Sekunde darüber nach zu denken schlitzte sie sich die Pulsadern auf. Sie spürte keine Schmerzen mehr .Es dauerte nicht lange bis ihr schwindelig wurde und ihr Körper taub._

_Ihre letzten Gedanken galten Ron und Harry, dann verlor sie das bewusst sein.  
_


	3. Immer noch ein Todesser

Harry

Es war unangenehm kalt selbst in den dicken Jacken und so zogen die beiden die dicken Felle noch enger um sich. „Glaubst du wirklich das wir in diesen verdammten Bergen den nächsten Horuxes finden?" fragte der schlaksige rot haarige Junge „Du weißt doch was er gesagt hat." Klapperte der schwarzhaarige und starrte stumpf in s Feuer das sie in der Hölle entzündet hatten.

Es fehlten noch vier Horuxe, das Diadem, der Becher, Nagini und ein letzter den sie noch nicht kannten. Bis jetzt war alles einigermaßen gut gelaufen, es war zwar gefährlich gewesen und sie hätten einige male ziemliche Schwierigkeiten gehabt ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen.

Doch seit Hermine von ihnen getrennt worden war hatten Ron & er sich zusammen gerissen und Ron hatte ihn mehr als nur einmal das Leben gerettet .Hermine das bereitete ihnen beiden Kopf zerbrechen. Sie wussten nicht was aus ihr geworden war, das einzige was sie in Erfahrungen bringen konnten war das sie von Malfoy gejagt wurde und wohl recht erfolg reich auf der Flucht war.

„Ja schon, aber Harry wir werden hier noch erfrieren" jammerte Ron und stocherte im Feuer herum.

Harry grummelte vor sich hin und beide starrten schweigend ins Feuer.

Plötzlich machte es Pop und sowohl Harry und Ron sprangen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf und richteten sie auf den aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten. „Blaise" stöhnte Ron" Wie kannst du uns so erschrecken. Bis zum nächsten Treffen dauert es noch drei Tage. Was machst du hier"

Auch Harry starrte Ihn verwirrt an, erst vor ein paar Monaten war Blaise plötzlich bei ihnen aufgetaucht und hatten ihnen Hilfe angeboten. Was seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel ausgelöst hatte, doch hatte er ihnen das Leben gerettet und sie immer wieder über die neusten stände informiert.

„Ja, ja ich weiß", meinte Blaise eilig „ ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Draco … Draco hat Hermine gefangen und zum dunklen Lord gebracht!!!"

„ Nein „schrie Ron er war wie Harry kreidebleich. „Lebt sie noch?" flüsterte Harry und fürchtete die Antwort mehr als alles andere ihr durfte nichts geschehen sein.

„Ja sie lebt das Schlamblut ist zu wichtig für den Lord" brabbelte Blaise." wag es ja nie wieder sie so zu nennen „schrie Ron rot vor Zorn und schlug dem Todesesser hart ins Gesicht, doch dieser funkelte ihn nur kurz böse an und wand sich zu Harry den immer noch tobenden Rotschopf völlig ignorierend. "Sie ist bei Snape, er hat sie Draco weg genommen. Der Dunkle vertraut ihm völlig. Ich weiß wirklich was das schlimmere Schicksal für sie ist.

Ron und Harry sahen ihn nur schweigend an, unglaublich Hermine gefangen und in Snapes Händen. „Ich muss zurück. Ich werde heute in den Innerenkreis aufgenommen" unterbrach er. "Was!?" schoss es aus Rons und Harrys Mund. „Glaubt ihr es bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig ich spiele eine Rolle und das muss ich perfekt tun, nur weil ich euch helfe heißt das nicht das ich nicht immer noch ein Todesser bin. Ich hänge an meinem Leben und das behalte ich nur indem ich das tue was man von mir erwartet." meinte er kalt und verschwand im Nichts. Lange sah Harry noch auf dem Fleck wo der junge Mann verschwunden war. Konnte das hier alles noch schlimmer werden.

„ Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich vertraue ihm „ meinte der Schwarzhaarige in die stille hinein.

Blaise

Er war direkt nach Malfoy Manor, Draco würde sicherlich immer noch vor Wut toben. Noch bevor er auch nur klopfen konnte öffnete sich auch schon die große schwarze Tür. Ein kleiner knubbeliger Hauself verbeugte sich tief vor ihn „Willkommen Master Zabini, der Master hat Dippet gebeten euch ihn den Grünensalon zu bringen, folgt Dippet bitte Master Zabini." Eilig wackelte der kleine Elf die langen Flure voraus und brachte ihn ans Ziel. Der ganze Raum trug seinen Namen wirklich zu recht bis auf einen großen schwarzen tisch war alles in grün gehalten.

„ Der Master wird gleich kommen „ piepte der Hauself und verschwand.

Blaise hatte es sich gerade in das gemütliche Sofa fallen gelassen als Draco schon in den Raum kam.

„Blaise mein Freund! Schön das du noch vorher kommen konntest" flötete Draco gut gelaunt."Ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht, wo Snape dich hintergangen hat" meinte er besorgt und betrachtete den Blonden der nicht mal im Ansatz wüten schien, was ihn doch sehr beunruhigte. Das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten, Darco plante sicher etwas und das war nie etwas Gutes. "Ach so eine Kleinigkeit stört mich doch nicht" antwortete der Blonde und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Sessel fallen." Schließlich ist ja noch nichts verloren „zischelte er amüsiert und grinste noch breiter. „Du planst doch irgendwas" meinte Blaise misstrauisch und sah in ernst an."Mag sein „ meinte er geheimnisvoll "Aber was spielt das nun für eine Rolle. Wo du doch in nicht mal drei Stunden zum Innerenzirkel gehören. Ein wahrlich guter Grund zum Feiern. Glaub mir die Feierlichkeiten werden dir gefallen "Meinte der Blonde ganz aufgeregt „Sie werden sicher einige Muggel ranschaffen und für dich gibt es sicher ein Schlammblut oder einen Verräter aber ich will dir ja nichts vorweg nehmen.

Blaise sagte nichts und starrte nur stumpf auf den Boden, doch das viel Draco gar nicht auf. "Du solltest besser gehen und dich auf das ganze Tamtam vorzubereiten"

„JA du hast recht ich sollte gehen" Draco heckte etwas aus das wusste er nun ganz sicher und bei seiner guten Laune war Blaise überzeugt das Draco sicher war das sein Plan funktionierte. Das musste er auch ein Attacke gegen Snape musste beim ersten Mal klappen sonst hatte man nicht mehr lange zu leben. Blaise erhob sich gerade als die Tür auf ging und Narzissa in den Raum trat."Zabini es freut mich dich hier mal wieder zu sehen." meinte sie uns lächelte ihn sanft an. "Es ist auch eine Freude für mich euch zu sehen Lady Malfoy" „Mutter du bist zurück wo warst du denn ?" mischte Draco sich ein.

„Ich war ein wenig an der frischen Luft und war ein bisschen einkaufen"

Sie war eine wirklich schlechte Lügnerin befand Blaise, doch schien Draco von der offensichtlichen Lüge nichts zu bemerken.


	4. Du bist kein Monster

Snape

Er saß nun schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit neben diesem dummen Mädchen, wie hatte sie nur so etwas Dummes tun können. Ein Moment später und er hätte sie nicht mehr retten können, nach seinem kurzen Schock hatte er schnell gehandelt und ihre Wunden geschlossen und ihr ein paar Tränke verabreicht. Jetzt hieß es warten.

Sein Kaffee war gerade fertig als sie wieder aufwachte. Sie ächtzte leise als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Forschend betrachtete er sie, was war sie nur für eine dumme Person, einfach zu versuchen sich um zubringen. Doch schien es ihr trotz des großen Blutverlusttest ganz gut zu gehen.

„Miss Granger, " sprach er sie mit seiner dunklen samt Stimme an die sie sofort zusammen schrecken ließ "Wie konnten sie nur so dumm sein?" Es machte ihm Spaß ihre Angst in ihren braunen Augen zu sahen. Auch wenn sie schon wie eine erwachsene Frau war, so saß doch jetzt vor ihm nur ein kleines erschüttertes Kind. Zornig funkelte sie ihn an und machte keine Anstalten ihm zu antworten.

"Miss Granger sie sollten sich wirklich angewöhnen mir zu antworten, wenn ich mit ihnen reden sonst würd das Konsequenzen für sie haben" sagte er in seiner üblichen Lehrerstimme und lehnte sich zu ihr vor so das sein Mund fast ihr Ohr berührte „und diese werden ihnen nicht gefallen"

Das Mädchen versteifte sich augenblicklich vor ihm, ob wegen seiner Worte oder der Nähe zu ihr wusste er nicht und es war auch egal. Er brauchte sie zwar, doch hieß das ja nicht das sie ihn mögen musste.

„Diesmal lasse ich sie nochmal ohne Antwort davon kommen aber auch nur weil sie mich nicht interessiert." Meinte er als er sich dann zurück lehnte „Hören sie jetzt ganz genau zu, denn ich werde es nur einmal sagen. Sie werden die Zeit bei mir einigermaßen gut überstehen solange sie nicht wieder irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellen. Sonst werden sie es schmerzlich bereuen. Vielleicht sicke ich sie ja doch noch zu Malfoy. Ich hoffe wir verstehen uns." Klärte er sie ganz ruhig auf und grinste sie böse an.

Das Göre starrte ich einfach nur wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen an, gerade so brachte sie ein nicken zustande, dass er einfach mal ans Antwort gelten ließ.

Unsanft packte er sie nun am Arm und schleifte sie durch den Raum und riss eine der Türen auf und stieß sie in den Raum dahinter."Das Miss Granger wird ihr Raum hier sein und glauben sie mir versuchen sie lieber erst gar nicht die Tür aufzumachen" meinte er noch süffisant und schlug dem Mädchen die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„So und nun zur Blaise Aufnahme"

Blaise

In der der großen Halle des dunklen Lords waren schon alle versammelt und Snape hat gerade seinen Platz ein genommen & auch Malfoy stand in einer Ecke.

Genau dies war der Moment in dem er den Saal betrat, alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Alle Anwesenden trugen Masken und auch er trug seine.

Ehrfürchtig kniete Blasie vor dem Dunkelen Lord nieder und küsste den Saum seiner Robe.

„So mein treuer Diener es ist nun die Zeit gekommen dich in den Innerenkreis zu erheben. Streck deinen Arm aus!" Voldemort erhob seinen Stab und drückte ihn in den Arm des Jungen vor ihm. Mit Mühe konnte der Schwarzhaarige den Schmerzenzschrei unterdrücken als die schwarze Magie durch ihn floss um sein dunkles Mahl erschien nun ein Kreis aus alten Runen.

Alles um ihn herum jubelte während er den schmerzenden Arm."Und zu Feier des Tages haben wir noch ein besonderes Geschenk" zischelte der Dunkle vergnügt.

Zwei Todesser schleppten eine junge Frau herein, sofort gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern noch nie war er so dankbar für die Maske auf seinen Gesicht wie in diesem Moment.

„Stell die vor deine dumme und ach so schöne Schwester ist uns in die Arme gelaufen. Kaum zu glauben das ein so treuer Diener eine so wertlose Familie hat. Wir haben diese Blutsverräterin doch tatsächlich bei ihrem Muggelfreund aufgegriffen .Ich denke es würd dir sicher eine ganz besondere Freude sein sie zu beseitigen und so den Verstoß aus deiner Familie zu rächen."

Immer noch Fassungslos starrte Blaise auf seine Schwester.

Alle starrten ihn an warteten darauf das sie begann.

Das war ein verdammter Test, ein Test. Er durfte nicht länger zögern sonst starben sie beide und nicht zu vergessen sie würden sie finden.

Tief sah er seiner Schwester in die Augen, nur Snape entging nicht was dort geschah.

„Verzeih mir!" flüsterte das Mädchen."Pah verzeihen „ schrie Blaise nun ging er auf sie zu und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. Sie schlug hart auf den Boden auf und schlug sich die Lippe.

„Dir Flittchen ist nichts zu vergeben" sprach er kalt und sprach einen Cruciatus Fluch.

Sofort fing sie fürchterlich an zu schreien er unterbrach ihn „Bitte hör auf „ flechte das hübsche Mädchen unter Schmerzen "Für Verräter gibt es keine Gnade." Zischte er kalt, er kniete sich vor sie und zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren vom Boden hoch so das sie ihm in die Augen sah.

Mit den Lippen formte er stumm einige Worte und über all an ihrem Körper platzten Wunden auf und sie blutete stark. Sie schrie noch schlimmer als vorher. „ Aber ich bin doch deine Schwester" sprach sie mit letzter Kraft. „ Nein ! DU bist nicht meine Schwester du bist nur Dreck" das waren seine letzten Worte, dann sprach er den Todesfluch der sie endgültig zum Schweigen brachte.

„Gut gemacht mein Diener „ meinte Der Lord während die anderen ihn bejubelten.

Für sie nur für sie dachte er und blickte ein leztes mal auf den toten Leib seiner Schwester als man sie fort brachte.

Ginny

„Verdamm!!!!! Verdammt wo bleibt er nur" Schrie sie verzweifelt. Ob etwas schief gelaufen war, war er vielleicht schon Tod. Panisch rannte das rothaarige Mädchen in dem Raum auf und ab.

Bestimmt war etwas schief gelaufen, sicher würden jeden Moment Todesser in den Rum stürzen und zu Ende bringen was er nicht geschafft hatte. Ein lautes Krachen ließ sie zusammen schrecken, sie waren da, dass war ihr Ende ganz sicher. Dort in der Tür stand er, zum Glück er war wieder der Maske erkannte sie in sofort. Erleichtert rannte sie auf ihn zu und nahm den schwarzhaarigen in die Arme „Blaise" hauchte sie.

Sie merkte wie er sein Gesicht kurz in ihren Haaren vergrub, dann schob er sie weg verwirrt sah sie ihn an."Fass mich nicht an Ginny. Du solltest jemanden wie mich nicht anfassen." meinte er hart und sackte am auf den Boden zusammen. Langsam löste er seine Maske und nun konnte sie die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben ihn. „was auch immer du tun musstest du bist kein schlechter Mensch. Du bist kein Monster" sagte sie ruhig und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen was er getan hatte, doch sie war sich sicher das sie ihm verzeihen konnte. Er tat so viel für sie, er war einfach nicht schlecht.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung" brummte er ihr entgegen und küsste sie hart auf ihre Lippen.

Hey Leute ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte ich würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen um von euch zu hören wie es euch so gefällt und ob ich was besser machen kann lg lysamma


End file.
